


But consider [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 short scenes of Clint and Phil being cute together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But consider [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But consider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166402) by [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan). 



**Title** : But Consider  
**Fandom** : MCU  
**Author** : Signe_chan  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Clint/Phil  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Length** : 17:09  
**Summary** : 

> 8 short scenes of Clint and Phil being cute together.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2166402)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/But%20Consider.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/ButConsider.m4a)


End file.
